


Three Marks, One Bed

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Facial, Fluff, M/M, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, android sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Mark, Dark, and Google have some fun when the Jacks aren't home.





	Three Marks, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote Septiplier but, hey- It's back.

Mark grumbled as he uncomfortably shifted his legs, attempting to hide the erection he had. Google was sitting on the couch, next to Mark, watching some game show and easy guessing the answers. Mark wasn't really paying much attention, trying his best to urge his pesky 'friend' in his pants to go away but, said 'friend' was stubborn.

Dark floated into the living room, too lazy to walk. And, snuck up behind Mark and yelled.  
"AAAH- Sh-Shit! D-Don't do that!" Mark freaked out, jumping up from his seat out of shock. Dark laughed a bit before noticing the front Mark's pants were jutting out.  
"Did my shout really turn you on that much?" Dark snickered.   
"S-Shut up, I-I've been trying to get it to go away but, it's persistent." Mark explained, cheeks hot with embarrassment.  
"If you'd like to get it go away, sexual intercourse is a good suggestion, if you'd like, I can assist you." Google replied, turning to face the two.

"Um, well...I suppose..." Mark mumbled, scratching the back of his head.  
"Hey, I want in!" Dark growled, feeling slightly left out.   
"Alright! Let's go to my room so, Anti and Jack won't accidentally walk in on us, if they come home." Mark said, leading the other two Mark's to his bedroom. The gray-skinned demon forced Mark down onto the bed and nearly ripped the man's shirt and pants off.

Mark positioned himself on all fours, stiffened cock begging to be touched. Dark materialized a bottle of lube and slicked up his member, pressing it against Mark's hole, easing it in slowly. Google was at Mark's face, member poking out of his unzipped jeans. Mark grunted before, taking the blue haired android's cock into his mouth. It felt almost like flesh, but, still pale like Google's white 'skin' was. 

"S-Shit...Mark...You're fucking tight..." Dark growled, tail flicking around behind him.   
"It's probably due to him primarily topping with Jack." Google explained, cheeks dusted with a pale blue blush. Mark simply grunted in conformation, continuing to suck Google's large, robotic extension.  
"S-Say, Google. Can you actually come?" The demon asked, curious as continued to thrust into the human beneath him.  
"Yes. Since, I have the function to mate with Users, I have a part that produces a semen-like substance with a semi-salty, semi-sweet taste." Google calmly explained, despite currently having his dick sucked.  
"That's...interesting. Can you, technically, infinitely produce said substance?" Dark continued.  
"Technically, yes. But, said part could break if used too much since it heats when releasing said substance. But, that's highly unlikely." Google continued to explain.

Mark hummed around Google's blue-tipped cock as he sucked, causing the android to gasp. Dark kept thrusting into the man, beginning to hit Mark's prostate. Mark moaned into the cock in his mouth, tightening around Dark.   
"Fuck!" Dark cursed, seed filling Mark's hole. Dark's seed filling him, pushed Mark over the edge, his own load joining the puddle of pre on the bed. Google released his synthetic load, onto the panting man's face.

Dark and Mark cuddled with each other, still high off their post-orgasm relief. Google joined them, holding Mark from behind, sandwiching the Youtuber between Dark and himself.  
"Hey, Google?" Dark, still sweaty, asked.  
"Yes?" Google responded.  
"Do you feel relief from sex?" The gray-skinned man asked.  
"Yes. It's not as pleasurable as a human's reaction, but, it's similar to debugging my heartdrive, if that makes sense." Google described.  
"Huh. Interesting." Dark mumbled, tail gently caressing Mark's naked thigh as the trio quietly lay in the bed, enjoying silent pleasure before soon, soft snoring being the only sound in the room. 

"Heh. Guess they fell asleep." Jack chuckled, noticing the sudden lack of noise from Mark's bedroom.   
"Probably." Anti agreed. "Wanna play Mario Kart?" The gray-skinned demon proposed.  
"Hmm. I dunno. Hearing Mark moan like that kinda turned me on..." Jack admitted, cheeks a light pink.  
"Well, It's not happening, dick-head...You can jerk yourself off if you want." Anti mumbled, oversized hoodie hiding his own excitement.  
"You sure?" Jack chuckled, scooting closer to his demon self.  
"I-I'm sure..." Anti replied, cheeks getting pinker.   
"Oh, really?" The Irishman teased, getting even closer.  
"Y-Y-Yes, really." Anti urged, erection thankfully still hidden. Jack continued to creep closer to Anti until their faces were together.  
"Okay." The man whispered against Anti's lips before quickly kissing him and leaping back to his original position on the couch. Anti nearly came from just that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos really make my day!


End file.
